heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-31 Ursa takes Lois Lane on a 'date'
Working late, Lois eyes the clock. Ugh, 9pm already? Can't she have another four hours on this? Not that she has anyone waiting for her, but still. It's the principle of the thing. And so, it's time for a smoke break. She heads to the roof to light up, pulling her jacket a bit closer around her to ward off the chill. It's been quite a while since Lois last encountered Ursa, so it is not beyond reason she may have forgotten about this new lingering threat. Not that Ursa went out of her way to hurt Lois, but she also wasn't the nicest. This time there's no subtle sneaking, and there's no polite conversation. Instead, Ursa swoops down from nowhere, as if she was actually lurking about and waiting for Lois to come out, and she proves to be every bit as fast as Superman when out of nowhere she reaches to snatch Lois in her arms and take off into the air, albeit she's not as careful about Lois when she flies with her as Superman may be. Flame about to touch cigaretter, Ursa's swoop sweeps the femme reporter away, leaving behind nothing but her lighter, a cigarette with her lipstick on it, and a single shoe. What? No ankle straps. Lois squeaks as her feet leave the rooftop. A moment of struggling, that instinctive sort of flail, and she almost blurts out 'Leave me go.' before she spots just who has her. Her minds races and she looks back down at the quickly distancing golden globe. "I would advise you not to struggle, my grip my slip and you could fall," Ursa speaks in a cold tone as she gives Lois a friendly tip, good thing Lois made no demands, as Ursa may have choosen to grant such a request out of amusement alone. "Don't be scared, I only want to talk," Ursa says in that same unfriendly tone. Having Lois in her grasp, and no land under their feet, surely would convince the reporter it may be wiser to be more well mannered than she was last time Ursa spoken with her, or so the Kryptonian woman expects. "I wanted to ask you about Kal-El, he is enamored with you, is he not?" Lois' grip tightens upon Ursa's arm as it's made clear that the grip isn't going to grow any more secure than this. Her instinctive struggles and kicks still as she clings. About to give a witty retort about making an appointment to talk, Lois finds her words brought up short by Ursa's final statement. "What," Lois blurts out, half turning, craning her neck, to try to peer at the kryptonian woman. Superman enamored...? No! Ursa doesn't respond to Lois' tightening grip, if anything, it's a clear sign that Lois does value her life more than she lets on after all, which is a positive. Fear tends to be a good motivator. "I haven't even began to hurt you and he appeared out of nowhere to help you, I doubt he keeps his ear open at all times for just anyone. I don't know what he finds in you, but that he has an affinity to you seems obvious." Ursa shares her take, despite Lois freverent denial. "Tell me about him. How do you know him? What were the circumstance of your first meeting?" This makes Lois blink once or twice, turning her face from Ursa. She too can't quite figure out why Superman is her guardian angel, but he is. She bites the inside of her lower lip for a moment before trying to reply. "He stopped an airplane from crashing that I was on, and I occasionally cover stories that pertain to him," Lois says, eyes a bit wide while her mind sorts out what on earth is going on. "Ah...so he is using you to cultivate his fame? How disappointing," Ursa seems very willing to jump to conclusions, even as she only knows a few details. The rest after she drew her conclusion just seems unimportant. "Did you know his name was Kal-El? Or does he usually present himself as Superman? I understand it is something of a war name on this planet?" "No! Of course not. What the hell at you going on about," Lois finally blurts out as she gets just flustered enough to let her mouth gets her into trouble. She looks down again, at the very rapidly dropping ground, and the clouds coming closer. She shivers in the night air, the wind cutting the cold into her clothing. "Look, Ursa, was it? I'd be happy to talk, but some place warmer?" "I am trying to learn about the man who is fond of making baseless threats at me," Ursa answers Lois' question rather honestly, for a moment she starts to loosen her grip, a bit annoyed with Lois. But just as she genuinely considers letting go to test Lois' reaction should she fall, it seems the woman of Earth finds some sense, and Ursa accepts. Without words, she changes the course of her flight, and she takes Lois with her to a balcony on a building below. "So...what makes him dress up with silly clothes and call himself Superman?" As Ursa's grip starts to loosen, Lois shrieks again and retightens her grip on the woman's arm. Shivering the whoel way down, Lois wraps her arms about herself and rubs with her hands, taking a shaky sort of step away from Ursa. Her violet eyes peer at the window, her lips frowning. "You could ask him, you know," Lois retorts instantly, lips frowning. Oh, but this is some crazy superpowered woman... Lois presses her lips together, and sighs through her nose. "I don't know why he wears the suit. And I don't really care. I imagine something tight's easier to fly in, or something. I do know that the color and the look are iconic - Everyone recognizes Superman. And, he calls himself Superman, because..." Lois pauses, debating how to word this given that Ursa thinks they are a couple. "....well, if you ever read my first article on him, you'll know that I named him that," Lois states, seeming to opt for the truth, given that she assumes Ursa could find it our eventually. "Ah, so you don't like the idea of crashing on the ground, good. Maybe you'll consider being more polite," Ursa offers in a tone that just sounds so mocking, even though she barely puts any effort to get that feeling across. "So...to the matter at hand, my questions, and your answers." Ursa looks over at Lois, making sure she doesn't try to escape, even though having landed on someone's balcony doesn't leave the reporter with too many options. They're still on a high floor, and the door leading to the apartment is more than likely locked. "Do you take me for a fool? I will get no answers from him, if anything I will get lies, but I doubt he's manipulative enough to try it." Crossing her arms, Ursa looks at Lois, letting her have her personal space for once while she waits for the answer. "So he picks the name you have given him? That seems to go back to my original theory...interesting. Why Superman? What is the reason for this 'war-name'." As that shriek is heard someone else comes flying in. It's not a bird. It's not a plane. And it's certainly /NOT/ Superman. Who is it? It's someone who's only been spotted flying over Metropolis once or twice. Who usually operates out of New York City. Someone who by and large is an unknown as a 'Hero'. But it's still someone who can fly faster than a speeding bullet. Someone who is more powerful than a locomotive. And someone who could hear that shriek from across the city. Yes, that's right, it's Power Girl! *Yeah, feel free to blink and ask 'Who?'* It's probably pure luck that Karen Starr... Or Power Girl is even in Metropolis. A long, detailed explanation as to why could be given as to why she's in this city at all, but right now does it really matter? What does matter is that she comes flying up, from below, and tries to fly towards the source of that shriek as fast as she can. All while being careful just in case Lois is let drop before she arrives. And yet once she notices that Lois is 'safe' (for now anyways) Power Girl does end up arriving. In fact she ends up stopping not too far from the balcony (and hopefully behind Ursa), before she lets out a polite.... Cough. Lois' eyes widen at the sight of a very 'grown up' Supergirl. Her lips part as several dozen questions race past her mind, all which she shoves aside as her gaze returns to Ursa. Waiting for the ravenhaired kryptonian to look away, Lois tries to inch toward the side of the balcony. Ursa, however, is gifted every bit as Power Girl when it comes to super hearing, and she can hear the wind give as the other Kryptonian flies upwards in a rush. Could it be Superman? Could it be someone else? Turns out, that Ursa honestly was in this only to talk to Lois Lane...in private. "It's your lucky day," Ursa quips to Lois, and before she can even finish the words, Power Girl is right there, floating in the air behind her. The Kryptonian in black, doesn't turn to acknowledge Power Girl, not even when she coughs theatrically to draw Ursa's attention. The only thing she does do is quip, "I'm not here to play," and is if to ensure a 'game' with Power Girl doesn't develop she gives Lois a shove to sent her plummeting below. The delightful choice every hero must have faced a dozen times or so, chase the villain or save the victim? Ursa is positive that even without knowing the person coughing behind her, she will not have to face her. As Lois Lane starts to fall, Ursa zooms into the air, intent on leaving Power Girl behind her, not quite caring if the other woman catches Lois in time or not. It really isn't a choice, is it? Not as Power Girl dives. Not as she shows that despite being an unknown, this sort of thing might not be new to her. Not as she puts what skill she has to the test so that she can (hopefully!) catch Ms. Lane. Then, if caught, the other universes Maid of Might will gently land and set Lois down. That is if she's caught. If she isn't, well... Odds are we don't want to go there, or even think about the *SPLAT!* involved. Either way, she's occupied, thus Ursa can fly off, unimpeded. *spoiler: Lois Lane was safely caught by Power Girl Category:Logs Category:RPLogs